Different countries have different regulatory requirements for wireless transmissions, and compliance with these requirements may be necessary for lawful operation within the country. To accommodate these different regulatory requirements, conventional wireless devices are configured to operate in accordance with the “lowest common denominator” requirements in order to achieve compliance with all likely jurisdictions, or when permitted, the devices may dynamically receive sets of regulatory requirements when operating in a particular jurisdiction.